The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "You Gotta to Stay Stay Stay!". Plot (Meanwhile in the zoo, Lilly and Beny are at the penguin exhibit with Tamón inside the cage) *Beny: So Lilly? That fur penguin is not there and he might escaped or something? *Lilly: No. Someone took him back to the sea. The magellanic, little, and chinstrap penguins are living there and this poor penguin is the only adelie to live there. *Beny: Yes. He will stay in his new home forver. *Tamón: (in his mind) I have to escape this place now. I really want to see my son with his grandson and i'm turning old. If i don't return, i will die in peace. *Lilly: So i like make-up. *Beny: Ugh. Okay, let this penguin stay. *open the lock to Tamón* Go on now. *Tamón: *jump in the water to swim and land on the ice* Ahhh. *Beny: Now he will have new friends. *Lilly: He liked it! *Beny: Yeah and i'm gonna capture more penguins than ever. *Lilly: Just like being graduated from collage. *Beny: *close the glass* Let's go. The zoo manager needs us. *Lilly: Okay. (Beny and Lilly leaves. Inside the penguin exhibit.) *Magellanic Penguin: Welcome Dave, did you try the water? *Tamón: Dave? Yeah and this is much funner than Antarctica. *Male Little Penguin: Well, i like the zoo better than this frozen place that looked like a island. *Female Little Penguin: What are you gonna do about it? *Tamón: Never go back. I hope my mate Mendi and my son Rimon is okay. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: Well, we moved here a long time and they won't see until the next day. *Tamón: That's nice and forget about Rimon, he wouldn't find out that i'm at the zoo. *Zoo Penguins: *laughs* (Back at Adelie-Land) *Angelo: So Ramón, how was the game? *Ramón: Good. *Rinaldo: We tied together. *Rimon: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Daddy. *Rimon: I'm glad that it's you. *Limon: It's good to see yo my boy. *Rimon: Did you met with Mendi? *Ramón: Yes. She said that she misses Tamón. *Rimon: What a good guy. *Ramón: Yeah, i wish he was back. *Rimon: I know. We will stop the aliens from capturing my father. *Lovelace: Okay guys, i have a ice guitar that would play as a rock. *Angelo: A rock? *Estefan: What type of rock? A lovestone? *Lovelace: No. Not this type of lovestones. A instrument. *rock with his guitar* *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Awesome! *Mumble: This is so cooler than ever. *Angelo: Rock on! *Estevan: Play whatever you want! *Enrique: He is Lovelace the Rockstar! *Lovelace: Oh yeah! (Girls are screaming and cheering for Lovelace) *Roy: Oh my. The ladies has rise. *Sculpture Master: From the sky! *Lovelace: *stop playing with his guitar* Who want to try out next? *Everyone: *rasie their fins* *Raul: Pick me. *Lombardo: I rock. *Nestor: Choose me. *Rinaldo: No. I deserve to go first. *Raphael: Me? *Amigos: Hola Como Tas. *Angelo: Can i go? *Elian: Please? *Estevan: Do i go? *Lovelace: I choose Mumble HappyFeet. *Estefan: Awwwwww. *Enrique: I wanted to go. *Mumble: Yeah. How about this? *do tap dancing* *Everyone: BOO! *Roy: Oh, don't start with that! *Lovelace: Mumble, stop. *Mumble: What? Did anyone like my tap dancing? *Roy: No. It's annoying and you make the fishes go away with your feet. *Lovelace: Listen Mumble, your father said that you have to stop with this freaky feet. I know it's hard to dance. *Mumble: But why not? *Lovelace: It make your feet hurt and play with this guitar instead. *Mumble: Um, okay. *Lovelace: Take it. This is for you. *give the ice guitar to Mumble* *Mumble: Thanks. Ready to rock? *Lovelace: Yes. But we need a song. *Ramón: I have a song. We will sing the stay stay stay song and let do a mix of it. *Lovelace: Song name? *Ramón: "You Gotta To Stay Stay Stay". *Lovelace: Ok. What is the point of the song. *Ramón: Back when i was a chick. I sang this song to one of my friends to cheer up. I also did it on the field trip before. *Lovelace: Ok. Attention everyone, here "You Gotta To Stay Stay Stay!" *Everyone: *cheers* *Rimon: I'm glad that my son is gonna sing. *Limon: Yeah and we're going like it. *Mumble: Ready now? *Lovelace: Yes. *Mumble: Alright. *play the guitar* (The song "You Gotta To Stay Stay Stay" plays) *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentleman, let the song begin! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: I'm singing first. *Lovelace: Go ahead Ramón. *Ramón: Thank you. *sings* All you can to do is swim And the skuas are mean! Everyone is finally safe! The Penguins will become safe! All you have to have to have to do! You Gotta To Stay! Stay! Stay! *Estevan: The Penguins are staying in the land Because of their baby chicks *Nestor: Leopard Seal and Predators Are gonna kill the chicks *Raul: Or their parents. *Elian: You gotta have to stay for a long time. *Roy: All of the Elders are going to work *Elders: Do-do-do-do-do. *Roy: You Gotta To Stay Stay Stay! *Angelo: Everything are coming here! You gotta to, stay stay stay! Everyone is going to be happy! You have to have to have to have to do (Guitar sound plays) *Angelo: You Gotta To Stay Stay Stay! *Lovelace: AND THE ADELIE CHICAS ARE GONNA LOVE RAMÓN! *Adelie Chica 1: What? *Adelie Chica 2: He said that we are going to love Ramón. *Adelie Chica 3: Damn. *Lovelace: WE GOT BABY MOMMY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE YEAH! *Mumble: *shocked* What? *Ramón: You Gotta to say You Gotta to Stay Stay Stay! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rimon: Bravo! Bravo! *Limon: You did it Ramón! *Enrique: Yeah, rock on. *Lovleace: Now the song is over. *Mumble: *angerous* Yeah right. *throw the ice guitar to the ice top and break* *Everyone: *shocked* *Lovelace: What happen? *look into his reflection to see his ice guitar broken* Oh no. *Roy: It broke. Now we can't listen to music anymore. *Lovelace: It must be MUMBLE HAPPYFEET! *Everyone: *shocked* *Mumble: It wasn't me, it was the Boss Skua. *Roy: LIER! THE BOSS SKUA IS DEFEATED AND YOU BROKE THE LAW AND ALSO EVERYTHING! IT'S JUST LIKE RIMON LOSING HIS FATHER! *cough* Excuse me. My bad. I'm sorry to say this Mumble HappyFeet. You're exiled. *Mumble: What? Lovelace is the leader and you can't tell me what to do. *Lovelace: Roy is the co-leader. He is responsible for guarding the elders are everyone on Adélie-Land. It only been 10 days we were here. You save us all to defeat the aliens and now what have you done? You broke my favorite ice guitar. *Mumble: I'm sorry. *Lovelace: Sorry isn't going to help. You're exiled. *Roy: Now get out. *Mumble: What? *Roy: Out! *Ramón: Tallboy No! *Rinaldo: Everyone, let get him out. *Everyone: *cheer for Rinaldo* *Rinaldo: Yeah! Sorry old friend. Bad day for you. *Lombardo: How could you do this? *Groupie #1: Yeah! Get Out! Get Out! Get Out! *Groupie #2: Don't come back at us. *Groupie #3: What a loser. *Amigos: You leave us alone with your dead singing. *Raphael: I'm not gonna play any diving games anymore with you. *Mumble: Wait! Can i get another chance? *Lovelace: NO! GO HOME TO EMPEROR-LAND YOU DEMON! *Mumble: Fine. *leaves* *Roy: Good. He wouldn't be a pest after all. *Angelo: Uh oh. Let's follow him. *Estefan: Right. *he, Angelo and Enrique follow Mumble* *Angelo: Mumble, don't leave, you gave me fish for my mother before and why are you doing this? *Mumble: There's nothing that i can do. *Estefan: You saved the fishes from the aliens before. But, why did you become a bad guy? *Mumble: I'm not bad. But, there's a problem with Lovelace again about his singing. *Angelo: The Talisman is no more. Now Lovelace has the power to talk and sing. *Enrique: Tallboy, where are you going? *Mumble: Come with me guys, take me home and then, you can go home. *Angelo: Okay. How about we go up the mountain for a while. *Mumble: Sure and everyone is being mean at me. *Estefan: That's sad. *Enrique: I know. I remember when you behaved at the other Adelie-Land and why are you behaving bad at this place? *Mumble: It's not fun over here, they play spanish music and that's it. *Angelo: Oh. *Estefan: And this is why the music is playing. *Enrique: The music is not playing anymore. It's done. *Estefan: Right. *Enrique: Let's go to the mountain. *Mumble: Okay. (Mumble, Angelo, Estefan and Enrique head over to the mountain) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 7) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos